Death Eater Just Another Name for DumbAss
by Jennixst
Summary: Death eater and stupid pretty much go together, why else would they follow the whims of a Lunatic Megalomaniac like Voldemort? Or believe all that 'Pure Blood' crap? So I am writing an entertaining collection of one shots of why Death Eater is just another name for Dumb-Ass.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Eater; Just Another Name for Dumb-Ass**

Death eater and stupid pretty much go together, why else would they follow the whims of a Lunatic Megalomaniac like Voldemort? Or believe all that 'Pure Blood' crap? So I am writing an entertaining collection of one shots of why Death Eater is just another name for Dumb-Ass.

**Dawlish**

_Oh we all know Dawlish is stupid and regularly gets stunned or knocked out, but here is my version of what happened when Dawlish is sent to Longbottom Manor after Neville's grand mother Augusta Longbottom. Neville has every right to be proud of his Grandmother._

Lady Augusta Longbottom's P.O.V.

Really, it is very rude to wake an old lady so early in the morning. That fool Dawlish should have known better, I went to Hogwarts with his father after all, and I certainly wasn't a well behaved young lady back then. No, not that way you pervert.. I will have you know that I was a good girl.. I just didn't like Slytherines and I liked pranks.. so yes, I caused a bit of mayhem. His father, Slytherine of course, was on the wrong end of my wand a few times... Madam Pomfrey never was able to get his ears on right. Not that I think Poppy tried too hard after he tried to pat her on the bottom.

Anyway.. it really was his own fault.

One: he is now a low life Death Eater, I heard he took the mark quite willing too. Narcissa is such a wealthy source of information. Still coming to me for advice after all these years. True her mother was my best friend. I detest Death Eaters, and Voldemort.

Two: Trying to force his way through my anti-appirition wards and past my intruder repellent charms? That is an act of agression which I do not appreciate. And he is showing just how stupid he really is, after what happened to my son Frank and dear Alice.. I would never let that happen in a Longbottom home again. As Head of House Longbottom I invoked the family magic steeped within the walls of Longbottom Manor many years ago and now just an incantation I called it forth and set in motion every one of my garden statues.. I have a great number of them.. a 'hobby' of an eccentric old Witch you see.. HA. If I were a crone I would cackle. I got to watch in amusement as Dawlish was surrounded by dozens of muggle gnomes all bearing a weapon of some type.. be it a tiny axe, fishing pole or gardening tools... then there were the dozens of little and large animals from fawns to lions and everything in between. The cupids with very real bows and arrows, the little children statues , my Ladies, and their Knights, the wonderful collection of Stone dragons Neville and my brother Algie brought me for my 70th birthday.. yes there was a frightening array of stone beasties. They approached him steadily, keeping him tightly boxed in and systematically pushing him off my front lawn.

I half hoped that would be it.. I am an older lady after all. The flash of Dawlish's wand and rapid casting of some type of silent blasting charm shattered the neighbourhood peace, bringing my house elves; Kimmi and Darby scurrying from their private quarters.. their huge ears shook and their beautiful big eyes wide with fear but their determined little faces were set.. this was their home too after all.

My Elves had been with me since before my darling Frank was born, had helped me raise him, then Neville. They had been my companions while first Frank then Neville went away to Hogwarts. I had had to forbid them from enacting Elf Justice upon those filth.. Crouch and the Lestranges. Oh I didn't do it because I wanted too.. I would have liked nothing better then let the power of House Longbottom loose on them.. but with Frank and Alice worse then dead, completely incapacitated, my own Husband dead, and poor traumatised Neville to care for... I couldn't risk any retaliation. I had increased my wards and withdrawn to try to mend my own broken heart and put my little grandson back together... those animals had tortured him too but somehow Alice had managed to floo him out before Bellatrix barricaded the house. He tumbled out of my hearth in a bloody heap and I knew. We couldn't get in.. not till it was too late.

Now it would appear that House Longbottom was under attack and I wanted a bit of revenge. It was just a pity they sent just Dawlish.. I'd have loved Bellatrix or one of the Lestrange brothers. Come to think of it.. I think I am insulted.. I'll show them an Old Lady is not an easy target. I know why he is here, my Neville and his friends are causing all kinds of trouble and mayhem at Hogwarts. I am SO proud of him.. he is becoming an incredible young Man. I guess Dawlish is here for me, to use me as leverage against my boy.. well he can think again. I will not go quietly. I quietly order Kimmi and Darby to execute our family escape plan. Then I dress myself magically and head outside to meat Dawlish head on.

He smirks when he sees me, I feel my defensive wards crumble and I am really mad. Tom Riddle was obviously training his minions in The Dark Arts. Whatever spell he had used to break my wards was likely as not illegal. I could smell Dark Magic in the air.. it doesn't smell as nice as Good Magic. Being so old I had long lived and identified with the faint scent of magic. I fold my arms and glare at him, my wand hidden in the sleeve of my robe, it's clip on holster ready to shoot it into my hand with wandless magic. "Your under arrest Madam Longbottom.. you need to come with me quietly and I won't hurt you. I have come as a favour to my father, he would have hated to see you harmed." I glared at him. His father was a pig and wouldn't have given a damn. "I may be old Dawlish, but I am not senile." I maintained my disapproving glare whilst listening carefully for Kimmi's signal, a trill of bird call. Dawlish regained his composure and gave me a insolent smirk. "Just come quietly Madam Longbottom and all will be fine." I laughed and saw the spell forming in his wide open mind, Occulmency was a hidden talent of mine... Poor Frank and Neville could never figure out how I would always know when they had done something bad.

My wand was in my hand and my best shield was in place before the curse even left his lips. In his next breath I had hit him with the Augie Special, a nasty little jinx that not only gave the recipient excruciating abdominal pains, instantaneous diarohea and painful projectile vomiting but caused them to break out in all kinds of painful hives and lesions, sprout copious hair and as the icing on the cake, lifted their voice several

octaves, resulting in an amusing squeak and a random animal noise every third or fourth word. All in all it was a complicated little jinx that my brother and I had worked on for years. Nasty and irreversible, after the first twenty four hours each aliment would take a turn at punishing it's victim for twenty four hours over a period of two weeks. After that.. well it was a rather persistent little bugger of a jinx. It could 'reoccur' at random intervals. For the rest of the recipients life.

With a satisfied nod I turned to smile ant Kimmi and Darby who had appeared beside me, smirking at the writhing heap on our driveway. "Bag all packed Mammy Longbottom. What Mammy want Kimmi and Darby to do with smelly bad man?"

"Just pop- him off to St Mungos.. he'll keep them busy for a while. Tell no one where I am and only come to me if I call you and you are alone. I need to be off, I am betting he'll press his mark very soon.. send for back up. Lock down the manor and hide my dears. You will know if I need you." I stooped and gave each a quick hug. They both hugged me tightly and I felt a tingle of elf magic pass over me. They had 'bugged' me, my little friends would be monitoring me, they would know if my life was endangered. I let them have it, I may have need of them.

I Apparated away, feeling especially pleased with myself. I would need to write to Neville, tell him to keep fighting. I was proud of my son, proud of my grandson. Neville wasn't my Frank, no. He was my Neville. The Longbottom name truly was being kept going with style.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Eater; Just Another Name for Dumb-Ass**

Death eater and stupid pretty much go together, why else would they follow the whims of a Lunatic Megalomaniac like Voldemort? Or believe all that 'Pure Blood' crap? So I am writing an entertaining collection of one shots of why Death Eater is just another name for Dumb-Ass.

**Dirk Cresswell and Ted Tonks**

_We all know that Dirk and Ted died in some kind of altercation with Death Eaters and/or Snatchers._

Ted's Point of View.

I knew they'd be hunting me, and Dirk We were both 'Mudbloods' as was the boy, Dean. Old Moldypants and my psycho bitch sister-in-law were sure to want me as a lure for Dora, she really wanted Dora, she proved it when she helped Moldypants try to grab Harry. Dirk trounced Dawlish again... How he ever became an Auror I will never know, less wits then a rock that man. So here we are, camping out in the woods, dodging those damned Snatchers every other day. It's cold, and I miss my Andi. I hope Remus is looking after Dora, he wasn't handling the news of the babe very well. Stupid really, to be worried. Lycanthropy is not inheritable. Plus we were accompanied by two Goblin's who had apparently taken offence to something the new regime had done.

It's my turn to do watch, the two goblins we have with us are sleeping in the funny little domed tent; a humpy they called it that they carried in a satchel. Dean, Ted and I all have magically transfigured bedrolls, supremely comfy inside and waterproof but I am not in mine, I don't want to nod off. The fire we lit flickers and I gaze into it.. hoping my girls are ok. Hoping Harry Potter, where ever he is, is working to end this shit. I want to go home. "Bloody Voldemort" I mutter I lift my head, there is the slightest noise on the air.. a tiny 'pop' and we were surrounded.. Death Eaters and snatchers, about fourteen of them, surrounded us all in the woods. Dirk stood up carefully, as did Dean.. the two goblins crept, very quietly out of their humpy and stood beside me.

I looked into the faces of our captors and my heart sank. Greyback. Bloody Greyback. Well I wasn't going without a fight, not a chance. I was going to try to destroy this monster on my way out. For Remus, and Dora, and my Grand-baby. I felt a pang as I readied myself, casting a look at Dirk. He was ready to fight too.. no Azkaban for us. Dean too seemed set to fight, Gryffindor to the bone.

"Haha someone who doesn't know the Taboo! How dare you to utter his name so " Mocked one of the Snatchers. I glared at his shadowy face. Greyback smirked and growled "You's all under arrest I suggest you come quietly. If your lucky there are cells awaiting you in Azkaban."

"No.. I don't think so." I replied. "I don't fancy a trip to the North Sea today." and I cast my best stunner.. it hit Scabier full on, ratty little ugly bastard.. forever wanted for some petty crime or another but with a wealthy if embarrassed father who'd buy him out every time. I didn't have time to enjoy watching him fall, we were all fighting for our lives. I thought we'd make it too.. the goblins were doing their bit, their wickedly sharp blades slashing and stabbing, their personal magic hitting the Snatchers with unerring precision, they were doing a fair bit of damage. I saw three bodies hit the ground within a few seconds, Dean, Dirk and I were all back to back, the goblins trying to edge closer to us to Apparate us away. Then Gornock fell, a killing curse hitting him dead centre, I bellowed and sent a stunner at his killer, Dirk firing several lethal curses at the Snatchers before I saw a brilliant flash of light and he was on the ground, blood spurting from his mouth and ears.. eyes rolling wildly. I knew I couldn't help him, Dean collapsed soon after, having taken down another of our assailants and being hit by a body bind curse from behind before he was stunned, falling beside me as did Griphook, struck with a vicious cutting jinx. Then it was just me, battling with my all heart and all my anger at the whole damned situation. As the streak of green light hit me I realised, in that split second that we had taken down eight of their fourteen. I died grinning.. "Wait till I tell Andi that three Mud-blood's and two Goblins downed and killed eight all powerful Death Eaters."

And, many years on when Andi joined him beyond the veil she laughed at his tale, and hugged he long lost husband. "I am so proud of you, my wonderful Mud-blood husband."


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Eater; Just Another Name for Dumb-Ass**

Death eater and stupid pretty much go together, why else would they follow the whims of a Lunatic Megalomaniac like Voldemort? Or believe all that 'Pure Blood' crap? So I am writing an entertaining collection of one shots of why Death Eater is just another name for Dumb-Ass.

**Dean Thomas & Seamus Finnigan Vs Scabier & Death Eater. **

**Battle of Hogwarts. Mission: Get Dean A Wand.**

**Seamus Finnigan's P.O.V.**

The battle was raging all around us, Dean and I were dodging spells and falling debris as we ran. Somehow we had to get Dean a wand. I was trying to shield us as best I could, but I would feel better when Dean had a wand in his hand. Rounding a bend we see two Death Eaters backing two scared looking girls into a corner. Both girls had been disarmed and were standing against the unyielding stone wall of the corridor. I recognised the scared face of one of our own Gryffindor girls. I saw the look of terror in her eyes and I saw red. The rage I felt at them all, at Voldermort, at the Death Eaters, the ministry, and the Snatchers, it all welled up within me and I looked at Dean, I saw the same enraged fire in eyes, the same Gryffindor courage and anger at injustice. I spun my wand in my hand, aiming carefully between the shoulder blades of the first Death Eater. My "Expelliarmus!" hit him directly between the shoulders... and his wand soared out the nearby window. Damn. Suddenly Dean pelted past me. He sunk his fist into the shorter Death Eater's stomach. The guy folded in on himself, clutching his stomach. His wand clattered onto the stone and Dean scooped it up. He glared down at the hooded man before pulling off the ugly, twisted mask. I threw the girls their wands and they ran for it.

"I knew it. Seamus, This is Scabier! he's the Snatcher working with Greyback... He helped kill Dirk and Ted.. they were good men." Dean glared down at the man. as he rolled up his sleeves. I think these two need a lesson in how we 'Mud-Bloods' and 'Muggle Borns' dish out street justice."

I grinned back at him evil "Sounds like fun." and I quickly divested myself of my robes. Dean and I stowed our things safely in an urn, then dragged the two Death Eaters to their feet. We stripped them of their robes and searched them for weapons. They had nothing but their wands.. fools. The once we were all ready I gave Dean a full Irish grin. "Let's do this" and we approached the two Death Eaters. They both straightened up, obviously thinking their superior age and weight would help them. I knew it wouldn't. One of the things Me and Dean had really bonded over was boxing. I grew up on the Irish side of town, we scrapped for places on the pecking order from the time we were first on the play ground and I had spent every vacation hanging out and watching one or another of my uncles or cousins boxing at O'Rourke's Gym.

We circled around one another for awhile, as they weighed us up. Then Dean landed a solid punch right to the face of Scabier. I heard the satisfactory 'crunch' as his nose broke and blood poured down his lips and chin. After that fortifying site I suddenly had my hands full. My 'opponent' charged at me and I had to sidestep to avoid what would have been a painful tackle. My foot shot out, prankster style and tripped him, sending him sprawling and I leapt on him and unloaded, landing several solid punches. He struggled and even landed a few decent punches to my ribs and head, My ear rang after he connected solidly with it, making me angry. With some satisfaction I felt the guys nose break and his right cheek before his eyes rolled shut and I dropped him. It never was fun, beating on someone unconscious. I grunted in disgust as I got up. Wizard's were useless in fight, they relied to much on their magic and had no idea how to throw down. Turning I saw Dean, beating the life out of an unconscious Scabier. his body racked with sobs. I dragged him off the motionless man, knowing Dean had lost control. He was crying, and wasn't even hitting the guy hard any more. He dropped him and I put my arm around him. He leaned against me. "Ted.. Dirk... they were OK guys." and I understood. On the run they would have been all Dean had had.

"Well, I reckon they would have enjoyed that show.." and we laughed. Grabbing up our things, arming ourselves with our wands, we put an arm about each other's shoulders and headed back towards the chaos, leaving two broken bloody men on the hallway floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death Eater; Just Another Name for Dumb-Ass**

Death eater and stupid pretty much go together, why else would they follow the whims of a Lunatic Megalomaniac like Voldemort? Or believe all that 'Pure Blood' crap? So I am writing an entertaining collection of one shots of why Death Eater is just another name for Dumb-Ass.

**Amycus Carrow vs Weasley Brothers.**

**The Rules: Mess with a Weasley, Your Gonna Get Hurt.**

Ginny Weasley knew she was in trouble, she'd been duelling Death Eaters in the halls and somehow she'd been backed into a empty classroom. Now, after a painful Crucio she was disarmed and trapped, helpless.. the door blocked and the twisted face of Amycus Carrow was before her, holding his wand, her wand and his mask. He was grinning, evilly. She'd never expected he'd be the one to get the upper hand, always disregarding him as a slimy minion. Now she was utterly in his power and yeah.. she was scared. A few of the girls they had rescued throughout the year had told chilling tales of how far his hands travelled, no girl went anywhere alone once the male students and a few teachers cottoned on. In fact, Amycus had become the target for some very nasty jinxes from anyone called brother. Most memorably was the one where his voice rose several octaves higher then even Professor Flitwick, and no one could hear him speak without laughing, not even Professor Snape who had tried to hide his grin as he turned away from the D.A. teacher. Then again, the nifty jinx that transformed all his clothes to bright pink baby romper suits and extra squishy nappies was pretty damned good too. Ginny had worked hard with Luna to perfect it, before Christmas. She'd done it alone. For Luna.

Now Ginny was cornered by this pervert, and she knew no-one would be able to hear her scream, and if they did, they wouldn't discern where she was in time. The scared woman inside her threatened to take over before the tough as nails Gryffindor girl who'd held her own against six older brothers stamped her foot and rose to the challenge. Ginny's long red hair rippled as she straightened up and called at her inner magic, wrapping it around her, shielding her. Amycus laughed, jeeringly at her.

"You think I haven't seen "A Maiden's Shield"* before Little Blood Traitor bitch?" He laughed. "I specialise in tearing them down, it is a gift, and I do so love the spoils of war.. To be the one to break you, Bitch, would be incredibly satisfying... however I am only allowed to play with you, The Dark Lord wants you. He wants your dead body to throw in Potter's face. He was a fool, the Dark Lord saw you everywhere in his head." He was taunting her, Ginny knew, but her heart swelled all the same, Harry had thought of her.. a lot. She flinched when Carrow approached her, slapping the hand he'd stretched out away as hard as she could before swinging in for a hard punch. She had won her share of scraps between her and Ron over the years. She forgot, to her folly, Amycus still had a wand on him. She was suddenly suspended in the air, her long hair clouding her vision. Amycus laughed and spun her in the air, slowly until she thrown hard onto the teachers desk at the front of the room. Before she could roll free she was bound to the table and utterly helpless. He approached her, grinning greedily, licking his lips. "Well well.. not so ballsy now are you?" he asked as tears welled in Ginny's eyes. He raised his wand, swiping it furiously through the air, and her blouse, jeans and undergarments split cleanly in half. He moved to sweep them aside and she swung her foot hard for his groin. He sidestepped her easily and to her horror her legs were suddenly yanked apart, exposing her, her ankles bound to the desk legs. She was truly terrified now. She was going to be raped, probably more then once and no one would be coming for her. She squeezed her eyes shut at the feel of Amycus's hands stroking her body, invading places only she had ever touched. She squirmed frantically, trying to pull her legs closed, sobbing silently but it was when she felt him stick one of his dirty fingers inside her that she screamed.

The Weasley Brothers. P.O.V.

Bill tells:

A couple of years ago we as brothers noticed our sister was growing up. What was more she was way too pretty and smart and popular. She was going to be noticed. The war would get her noticed... Ron and Harry would get her noticed, it was inevitable. So, we two oldest brother, Charlie and I, researched and found a special protection spell We couldn't spell it so we just called it "The Big Brother Insurance Plan, or B.B.I.P .for short. We used a single strand of hair from every one of of us brothers and one of Ginny's hairs for each of us, all tightly wound together. We burned it with a combination of herbs and other magical ingredients and recited a special spell. We all felt a quicksilver shivery feeling that told us it had worked. We would feel a force pulling at us if Ginny was ever in such great danger that she NEEDED us. We all took part, but no-one ever ever told her. She'd have had a major shit fit. Percy hadn't wanted too at first but after the Chamber, Sirius escaping, then the Death Eater activity at the world cup.. he changed his mind.

That was how we six brothers met in a deserted hallway, in the middle of the battle, all of us suddenly drawn to this one place. We couldn't see anyone about so why where we here? Then we heard her, the scream of terror, pure fear and horror. My blood boiled and I turned my head towards the nearest closed door, I smelt blood. Thanks for that handy side-effect Greyback. I charged it, Charlie right behind me, then Percy, Fred, George and Ron. We burst in to see Amycus Carrow standing between our little sister's bare, spread legs as she lay helplessly bound to a desktop. I saw red.. She was terrified her face held the look of a cornered wild animal. I launched myself at Carrow, feeling my brothers at my sides and back, we attached as one. No one would rape our sister, not on our watch. I did not allow myself to think we were too late, my wolfish nose didn't detect semen however. Within seconds Amycus was being pulled up and away from Ginny by Fred and George, Percy was snapping his wand. Ron immediately went to Ginny, freeing her, hugging her tightly and carefully examining her. Handing her wand he shielded her a bit as she repaired her clothes and face, her lip was split from being slapped and her ribs would hurt but she was mostly whole..we'd been on time. Charlie glowered at Amycus before growling. "One at a time boys, we each 'explain' why he made a HUGE mistake touching our little sister." I growled, sounding very very wolfish. Charlie circled the helpless Amycus and then, drawing back, he unloaded a powerful hay maker that made Amycus's head rock right back. Percy pulled his wand and muttered, 'Rennervate' and Amycus came too, his face awash with blood. He lifted his head to look in my scarred visage just millimetres from his own. "This is for all the girls before my sister.. and for what you nearly did, to make sure it never happens again." And I carefully pointed his wand and hissed 'Sectumsempra!' The front of Amycus's robes were suddenly brilliantly red. There was a hideous squeal and a horrible gloppy splat sound. Charlie chuckled very darkly. "You've spent way too much time around Goblins brother, is that not their customary punishment for rape?"

"Yeah, I felt it was appropriate." Percy grimaced and pointed his wand at Amycus. When the Death Eater looked up he was gazing into the face of the middle brother and the youngest. The two brothers glowered at him then simultaneously they raised their wands to shoulder hight and twin streaks of light hit the hapless Amycus. A Furnunculus curse coupled with

a "Mucus ad Nauseam"** hit him dead on. Amycus was yowling loudly as finally Fred and George dropped him onto the floor in front of them. Pulling our a bag of sweets Fred and George picked several out then George turned pointed his wand directly at Amycus's podgy belly. The sweets vanished and Amycus turned all shades of green before collapsing, heaving and vomiting on the ground, blood pouring from his nose and sweat from his brows as boils erupted everywhere. He was unrecognisable as he lay there. Finally Ginny stumbled forward and swung her foot, hard at the prostrate man's face. He lapsed into unconsciousness instantly. I scooped up Ginny in my arms and we stepped out of the room, sealing the door behind us, leaving Amycus to suffer, and very likely die from blood loss. The lesson was taught, the message sent. Mess with the Weasleys, especially our Baby Sister and you will get your arse kicked.

_*"Maiden's Shield" A form of deep inner magic any female witch can call upon should she be wandless and feel her virtue and self is threatened. **Curse of the Boggies_


	5. Chapter 5

**Death Eater; Just Another Name for Dumb-Ass**

Death Eater and stupid pretty much go together, why else would they follow the whims of a Lunatic Megalomaniac like Voldemort? Or believe all that 'Pure Blood' crap? So I am writing an entertaining collection of one shots of why Death Eater is just another name for Dumb-Ass.

**Why It Is Never A Good Idea To Make Hagrid Mad.**

Hagrid pelted down one corridor after another in pursuit of his terrified bore-hound Fang. Rounding a last bend along the Charms Corridor he heard a familiar and much hated voice shouting "Reducto!", a loud BANG and the pained yelps of his beloved pet. Rounding the last corner he saw the edge of a black cloak whip out of sight around a corner accompanied by manic laughter. He roared in anger, ready to give chase when he saw his poor dog. Fang was lying in a pool of blood, whimpering, his hind legs obviously shattered, his hips twisted at an unnatural angle. The ever loyal beast raised his head once hearing his master whisper his name and gave Hagrid's hand a soft lick as the gentle giant stroked his head. Hagrid surveyed the damage and gently gathered his pet up in his arms. He hurried along the twisting corridors and down many flights of stairs until he came to the kitchens where he came upon the youngest of Hogwarts elves, their elders had forbidden them to leave the kitchens unless in mortal peril. It was fortunate for Hagrid that the elves saw him as a dear friend and their wards let him in. He left Fang with a teen-aged elf named Violet who often helped him care for Hogwarts multitudes of magical and non magical creatures. Then he grimly returned to the fray. He was sure he knew who'd struck down his beloved dog.. he'd get his revenge.

It wasn't till some hours later, his heart shattered into pieces at the sudden death then disappearance of his friend Harry that Hagrid got his chance. There in the Great Hall, surrounded by friends and comrades Hagrid was toe to toe with Macnair, the wannabe killer of Buckbeak. Walden Macnair had been a nasty piece of work even as a student, and his future career as an executioner of Dangerous creatures was just his way to legally kill and maim. Hagrid had recognised his voice, and the maniacal laugh and, after all the shocks of the night, all the losses the enraged half giant did not waste time with magic. One huge hand snatched Macnair's lethal axe from his grip and it was sent whizzing through the air, neatly taking the head of a still masked Death eater about to send a killing curse on the exposed back of Professor Sprout. The wand dropped powerlessly to the floor to be trampled under the hooves of a fiercely battling centaur. Hagrid emmense fist connected with Macnair's jaw, then his stomach and a well placed stomp broke Macnair's wand hand as the Death Eater scrambled across the floor for his dropped wand. He leaned exhausted against a wall and sneered at Hagrid "Showing your true nature.. you disgusting freak. What will you do with your mutt's body? Eat it?" he taunted.

A red film seemed to come down over Hagrid's eyes, he bellowed in rage and grabbed the foul man with both his dustbin sized hands, hefting him above his head with ease. Turning on the spot Hagrid leapt easily up two flights of stairs then, turned to face the hall and bellowed "Bowling for Death Eaters!" and hurled Macnair right across the room into the largest group of the enemy he could find. A voice from the crowd yelled "Strike!"as at least a dozen death eaters were flung in different directions, Macnair hit the wall beyond them and moved no more. With a satisfied smirk Hagrid dove back into the melee, he really did enjoy a good fight.

It was only hours later, when he was ready to find somewhere to sleep that Hagrid made his painful and slightly drunken way down to the kitchens. Half Giant or not getting hit with dozens of spells HURT. Stepping through the portrait of the giggling pear he found an excited Fang, his body mended and his back legs heavily bandaged. A smiling Violet greeted him, very few of the elves had died that night, they'd fought valiantly and fiercely to defend Hogwarts but because they were so small and quick, knew Hogwarts better then anyone and could apparate all through the school, they were tricky to kill. Not to mention they'd all taken vindictive pleasure in attacking the 'bad wizards' and had used every elfish trick in the book. Hagrid was happily cuddling Fang who was slobbering all over him when he saw a large group of weeping Elves. He looked curiously at Violet and her large eyes filled with tears. "One of the Mister Twinsies is dead Mr Hagrid Sir. We elves, we loved the Twinsies. They gave us samples of their inventions even after they started their shop because we elves loved testing their things we did. The Twinsies were ever so much fun. We will miss Master Fred. Poor Master George." and Violet gave a little choked sob, quickly wiping her eyes on her teatowel. Hagrid wiped his eyes on his huge poker-dot hanky. It had a workout and needed to be washed out he thought ruefully. He too had loved the twins who would come and drink tea with him on the anniversary of his Da's death and oft times in-between to keep him from being lonely. (That was when he wasn't chasing them out of the Forbidden Forest. He'd solved THAT problem when he promised them a weekly trip into the Forrest with him.) Once they were of age the tea became Fire Whiskey and he had some really great memories of those nights. He sighed, sadly and contentedly all at once, the warmth of the kitchen fire easing his aches and pains. The Dark Lord was dead, but the cost ever so high. Hagrid was sure, as he petted Fang and sipped from a massive tankard of hot chocolate that it'd all be ok.. in the end.


End file.
